User talk:Kyle3666 O 1
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Kyle3666 O 1! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Hat Pop (Talk) 16:51, August 27, 2010 Hello Hi, and welcome to the wiki. I'm LordMaster96, one of the administrators on this wiki. Since you've been helping out with articles, I suggest that you read our Manual of Style (MoS) to see how we like things here on our wiki. We also have a To-do list that you can work on (although you don't have to, since you're new). If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. I also have been noticing that you have been spelling "Trivia" Triva and "It's" "Its". Try to have correct spelling, and please remember that It's stand for "it is" and its is for a belonging. Thanks, and happy editing. --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96'']] Talk! 05:40, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello Is this the Kyle I saw at the Dock on sleet? --Bigbird96 Visit my website! 02:26, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the Happy Thanksgiving Day message! I hope you have a great day as well (even if you're not in Canada). About the two beta testers, I need evidence that they are actually beta testers before I actually add them, so if there is any, that would be great. Thanks. --LordMaster96 Talk 03:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: My Thanksgiving was quite nice. Thanks. About the YouTube video you linked me on my talk, I'll confirm it with other admins before adding to the list. Have a nice day. --LordMaster96 Talk 03:18, October 13, 2010 (UTC) lol P55 wasn't a beta. i seen him and he said no proof. Craven6. The Man. The Myth. The Legend 23:52, October 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: As for your request for a beta to be added some time ago, this is a reply I've gotten: 10:52:51 Seahorse LordMaster96, if they are on now, tell them we need to see the beta hat on club penguin ourselves This is to make sure that there is no cheating involved by the player itself. --LordMaster96 Talk 17:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Hey It's Me! I Saw You On Frozen. Craven6. The Man. The Myth. The Legend 03:45, October 31, 2010 (UTC)